


Just For Tonight

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cuddling, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief tender moment shortly after Integra becomes Alucard's master. Alucard grants Integra one last night to be a child. No real spoilers that I can think of unless of course you haven't read the flashback chapters on how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is important. This story ignores the anime (as the anime was fairly particularly inaccurate). That said, if you have read the manga or watched Hellsing Ultimate you should enjoy the later stories that I plan to write. Those stories will reference this scene.
> 
> Keep in mind that my tags to warn you of likely OOC behavior of all characters involved. This was done as a gift and since they liked it, I don't care.

Prompt: AlucardxIntegra Cuddles

Prompter: penguinabominations

 

Something was definitely different this evening. Alucard was just too half-awake to figure out just what was different other than it was his first time sleeping in his coffin in a very long time. Groggily, the No Life King looked around the chamber he had once again taken as residence. The chair was empty; the rug was where he had remembered putting it prior to his first proper slumber. A small movement within his coffin caught the vampire's attention. Alucard didn't believe just what he was seeing. Curled up in the coffin with him, smaller form practically glued to his person, was his new master.

 

Integra Hellsing was lying in his coffin clinging to him. Uncertain what to do, the vampire carefully tried to remove her smaller arms from his waist only for her grip to grow stronger. Integra's voice though exhausted was easily heard by the older being. The nosferatu recognized the watery quality of her voice as he felt a bit of wetness where her tan face was pressed into his side.

 

"Just for tonight, please Alucard. Just for tonight...let me pretend I am still a child."

 

Alucard was uncertain what possessed him to take action. Instead of taunting or chasing the girl away, he rose from his coffin with his long arms loosely holding her as he walked up to the higher levels of the manor. Perhaps it was an understanding of the childish need for comfort. Or perhaps, it was that he longed for physical contact after many years without it.

 

"If I am to indulge this behavior master, I would prefer it not be in my coffin. You are a living child and so do not belong in a box meant for the dead."  Integra nodded wearily, her face still buried in the white shirt that replaced the leather straightjacket-like garments from their meeting. To Alucard’s advantage, he knew every room the manor held. The only question was which room his new master wished to retire to.

_My master, to which room do you wish to retire?_ Alucard projected into her mind, scanning her thoughts so he did not have to hear that suffocated sad voice again. It actually boiled his blood that his new master was in such a state when he knew just how strong she really was, but he also knew the value of being her strength when she needed to vent. The familiar image of the master bedroom floated from her mind to his and he quietly took her to the room on foot, not comfortable with the idea of phasing with a passenger just yet.

Once in the room, Alucard shifted Integra up closer to his shoulders so he held her like a toddler. Then using one arm he pulled back the bedding lowering her down onto the mattress. Though sleepy, Integra looked at him expectantly despite the sorrow still present in her ice blue eyes as she scooted onto the further side of the bed. Alucard blinked, not really sure of Integra at the moment as he tried putting the bedding back down.

“No, Alucard. I want you under the covers as well please…I just…please stay with me tonight. For one night let me feel like I am a loved little girl before I fade away in the morning.” Had Alucard not been looking at her, he’d have thought she was no longer tearful. With a sigh of not needed air, the vampire dematerialized his boots (leaving the lovely invention that were socks) and slid into the bed after the blonde before dropping the covers over them. In an unexpected show of affection, the vampire held her close to his chest. Even though Integra didn’t hear a heartbeat, she felt safe for the first time since her uncle tried to kill her.

 

"Just for tonight master, you will just be Integra: the girl who lost her family. I shall be naught but a nightmare ward and guardian for this night. Do not grow accustomed to this.”

 

Alucard's crimson eyes widened when his master smiled with the last gleam of innocent childish light as she replied.

 

“Tonight is enough...Alucard. Thank you." Even though he was a creature of the night, Alucard too succumbed to the easy slumber they slipped into.

 

The only witness to the event, one Walter C. Dornez had been threatened under the breaking of all the fine china in the manor that he would not hold the moment of tenderness over Alucard.


End file.
